What Does It Take to Get Into HFIL!
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Vegeta is a little peeved at always being considered a good guy. What had he done to deserve that! What the FREAK! Well, he has decided to do something about that. Anything to get to hell. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic for DBZ. I've written some RK and one for Twilight so I kinda get the gist of it. I really don't know what to say about this except I don't know where it's going. (Typical me) I HOPE you read and review and LIKE but we can't have everything we want now can we.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you don't own anything, let's be friends.

Another tree made contact with a rock hard fist and bursted into obliterated fragments. The owner of the fist flexed his gloved hand before growling in frustration. Behind him he left a trail of poor, innocent, not-so-much-anymore trees. He came to the end of the "trail" he was taking and plopped down on the edge of a cliff. He looked at the beautiful sunset that was showering the land with gorgeous colors. He growled again as he slammed his palms into his head.

"Why, why, why, why, why?" he managed to get out. "I'm a horrible bastard! I killed so many people, and destroyed so many loved homes. I've been the cause of children's nightmares! Why is it so hard!?!?

"Hey Vegeta! What's the matter." Goku said as he seemingly popped out of no where.

"Nothing Kakarrot, just leave me alone." Vegeta huffed as he once again glanced at the underlying land.

Oh come on. There's got to be something that's got your spandex in a bunch!" Goku said in his most sincere manner. Vegeta's eye twitched. He got up in a huff and held out his hand. A glow started to emanate from the palm and a HUGE ki blast shot from his outstretched hand. It landed on the unsuspected land below with a big BOOM! A red miasmic aura surrounded Vegeta as he smugly turned and walked away from the scene. He laughed maniacally as turned back around to face Goku.

"I am so powerful now that nothing can stop me! If I had another chance at Cell, and Boo, and Freeza, I could easily take them down. And that's exactly what I want. I want to be the most fearful thing where ever I go! I want to be considered the bad guy of bad guys!!!" He growled again. "What does it take?! What does it take Kakarrot?!?" Goku cocked his head in confusion (isn't he cute!!) Vegeta shot another tree down with a ki blast.

"What does it take to go to HFIL!?!?!"

Okay so it's really short, I know. But I meant to stop here because it felt like the best place to stop. I promise there will be more up soon and it will probably be longer. But I do have conditions. SOMEONE HAS TO REVIEW!!!! I don't care who it is but if this fanfic is a complete failure, how the hell do you expect me to be encouraged enough to continue???!!! With that declaration, I will leave you.

Deuces.


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter for this fanfic. I seriously don't have a plan for it. I'm just wingin' it.

Disclaimer: Do you **think** I own anything of importance...well, I don't. Especially this.

There Vegeta sat. In jail. With a gay fat guy trying to get "friendly" with him. Okay, he thought to himself, maybe that wasn't the best idea. He thought his previous solution to his problem. (More of a psychotic disturbance of the brain really)

_Vegeta came to the edge of the town with the same smirk he left the cliff with. There were so many happy people walking up and down the streets this afternoon. Just made him sick. A little boy on a tricycle was enjoying an ice cream and the wind in his hair. He squeakily tread past Vegeta who eyed him with malice. Vegeta crept into the alley that the boy was about to pass and as he did. WOK!!!! Vegeta knocked him out cold and jacked his tricycle. Out of that bike Vegeta made a weapon of mass destruction and reeked terror on the poor unsuspecting town. Soon the police caught up with him and had him arrested. How did they manage to capture the prince of all saiyans who supposedly could whoop up on anyone_?

"Damn mase." Vegeta mumured as the man he now knew was Ted prodded him. The patrol officer who was making rounds on this floor walked by the cell. Vegeta stuck his head between the bars and called out to him.

"Hey dumbass!!!" He called with the most respect he could muster. "Let me out of this hell hole!!!" The officer turned to him. His rifle was slanted across his body along with many bullets strapped across his wide belly. His chubby red cheeks formed around a smirk as he zoned in on Vegeta.

"I'll let you out with good behavior." Vegeta growled and slammed his fist into Ted's nose and he thumped to the floor.

"There, I just did you and me a huge favor. Now let me out." The officer lifted his rifle (apparently too trigger happy) and let off a round of bullets on Vegeta's head. When the smoke cleared Vegeta cackled and evil laugh.

"Ha, you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!!!!" With that Vegeta tried to fit his head back through the bars but got stuck.

"Uh-oh, shit this ain't good." He tried many times to get his head back through each time his ears making a squeaky sound on the metal. Soon the squeaky sound was all you heard. The patrol officer laughed and waddled over to Vegeta.

"Well son of a bitch, You sure done a good thing for me. I needed a chair right about now. I was getting tired." And with that he seated himself on Vegeta's head forever flattening his hair.

HAHAHHAHA!!!! Yeah I know it was pretty short but hey it was funny!! (to me anyway). So, school tomorrow. This week is cheerleader initiation...yay. And it's spirit week. Tomorrow's mix-n-match day. I'll probably update soon. It's fun writing this one. Keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm kinda down right now so I thought adding a chapter would help me feel better. So far this is my craziest fanfic. You are my witnesses. I can't help it though. DBZ brings always brings that out in me. Also, I am **still** wingin' it so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The outside of the prison wall shattered with a satisfying crash. Vegeta stepped out of the devastation with his ever present smirk on his face. His eyes told of his immense pleasure for the carnage and the blood lust he was sooooooo desperate for. Vegeta threw his head back and a maniacal laugh bursted from his lungs. He started shooting ki blast after ki blast at the surrounding buildings. The police from the prison came out with rifles and started shooting off rounds at the crazy man that was loose in the street. Vegeta cackled again.

"Losers! Wanna be's! You're not cool enough to do anything this low!" (Quote from Naratu) With that he flew up into the air and started powering up. (Which takes forever by the way) At this time Saiya man and Saiya man 2 show up.

"Is that Vegeta?!" Videl shouted. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, he's throwing another bitch fit. Let's settle him down." Gohan calmly flew up to Vegeta and slowly approached him. Vegeta eyed him with malice.

"Now Vegeta, lets' not get upset. I'm not going to hurt you. Now calm down and let's talk about this." Vegeta started shaking with rage.

"Boy, don't you dare talk to me that way. I can beat you up in 15 different ways. I am the most powerful thing this planet has ever seen! Stand back little boy. You don't know what you're dealing with." Vegeta said in a haughty tone. A red miasma swirled around his figure as his muscles started to bulge. Gohan shrugged.

"All right. I didn't want to have to do this but it seems there is no other way." Gohan reached behind him and grabbed a water bottle off of his utility belt.(I don't know if he has one but it's funny either way) He put it up to Vegeta's face and squirted it three times. Vegeta flinched away from the water and backed up from Gohan.

"I'm not a dog!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan put the spray bottle up again.

"Well, it you'll stop acting like one I'll stop treating you like one." Vegeta growled.

"Oh, I'll show you dog." Vegeta crouched down and then lunged at the teenager. (Remember, these two are air-born) Gohan easily dodged Vegeta. He turned around to face Vegeta who still had his back to him and slapped him on the hind end.

"I told you Vegeta. If you're not going to play nice then I'm not going to play nice." Vegeta growled and then tried a second time to lunge at Gohan. Videl on the other hand was sitting on a building filing her nails when she heard a whelp of pain. She lazily looked up to see that Gohan had a shock collar on Vegeta and he was abusing the button. Soon, after many whelps and slaps on the butt, Vegeta was obediantly following Gohan on his hands and knees. They returned to the ground. Gohan smiled and then patted him on the head.

"Good, Kujo." Vegeta growled but then shut up as Gohan waved the shock collar remote at him. All the town cheered as Saiya man 1 and 2 walked away with Kujo in tow.

Okay so like all my other chapters, this one is short. I've already got an idea for the next chapter but you're going to have to wait for it. It might come up tomorrow and it might not. Tomorrow's Friday and I have a game I have to go to so I don't know. Maybe. So I'll see ya'll later.


	4. Vegeta the Beaten

Man, this is the longest I've gone without updating. Hopefully, it's the longest I'll ever go. Anyway, this week I have been soooooooo busy. I had cheer practice on Monday, marching competition on Tuesday (which we got a 2 in...WHOOOOOO!!!!!...we thought we were gonna get a 3) and another cheer practice on Wednesday. I was going to have quiz bowl practice today but I got lucky and it was canceled...so BE THANKFUL!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Vegeta lay under a dog house with his arm propped up on his elbow constantly tugging on the metal chain the was tied around his neck four times and then attached to a tree. A really, really, really thick tree, might I add. When he was first tied up he vigorously tried to pull the chain off but within the time of three days it had slowed down tremendously to a slight jerk. Vegeta growled at the saiyan in front of him. Goku sat indian-style tapping a bone on the ground thinking. Vegeta growled again as he started waving it around without realizing it.

"Y'know Vegie." Goku started. "I've been thinking." Vegeta smirked at this.

"Oh really, and what has your tiny brain conjured up besides that ridiculous nick name you call me." This last part he said in irritation. Goku didn't seem to notice the insult.

"Well, about your problem...you want to get into HFIL, right?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, what about it?" Goku shrugged.

"Well, think about it. HFIL stands for Home for Infinite Losers." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point you buffoon."

"Ok, I look at it this way. It has to be your home and you have to lose to someone...infinitely." Vegeta's eye twitched as he jumped up and started ranting.

"YOU FOOL!!!!!! That is the stupidest...wait that might work." Vegeta pondered while sitting back down." Goku nodded. They both sat in silence before Goku stood up.

"I'm starving!! All this thinking has made me hungry." he bent down and stuck the bone in Vegeta's mouth before walking away. Vegeta spit out the bone and hurriedly stood up. He pointed at Goku.

"Wait, I have to lose to someone! Before I do that I want to beat you. If I go there's no way in hell I'm not dragging you with me!" Goku turned around and then chuckled.

"Silly Vegie. I wouldn't go to hell besides you couldn't beat me if you tried." All this he said in a good-natured joking fashion. Vegie glared then turned super-saiyan. He lunged at Goku, pulling the tree out. Goku's eyes widened while he dodged to get out of the pissed saiyan's way.

Vegeta turned around then punched upward into Goku's stomach. Goku lurched as Vegeta made contact, pulling Goku up a few feet.

"This is for everything you've ever done and said to me!!! For beating me, belittling me, and for calling me that STUPID NAME!!!!!!!! He yelled as his knee hit Goku's back. Goku caught himself before he flew into tree. He turned around giving Vegeta a deadly glare. There was blood dripping from the side of his mouth that he slowly wiped away. Vegeta's eyes widened. He had never seen him look that way. He had never seen him look so pissed. Like he didn't care whether Vegeta died. Goku started to make his way up to Vegeta. Goku was visibly fuming. The air around him started to waver as if hundreds of degrees of heat was penetrating the air. Goku didn't say a word. Vegeta blinked from the smoke and in a second, Goku was behind him. His knee hit Vegeta's back with a ear piercing crack. Vegeta fell to the ground with a thump. He felt a large hand grab his hair at the scalp and pull his head back. He met Goku's face and his heart beat faster. Goku's pupils were red as blood.

"If you want to go so bad then fine." Goku said quietly. "But you didn't have to stay so long. You didn't have to make a family so that when you did leave they suffered because of it." And with that Goku threw Vegeta into the wall of the house causing a few bricks to loosen. Vegeta shakingly tried to get up but failed. Goku held up a hand.

"You get your wish." Goku said before bending down into a Kamehameha stance and then unleashing it on Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened as the light engulfed him and blasted him into obliteration.

As soon as the smoke cleared away Goku saw the rest of his family standing in the hole that Vegeta had made. Their eyes looked at him warily. Goku smiled his goofy smile.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. King Yenma and I set this up for Vegie. He'll be back sooner than I'll be able to eat all the food out of his house." They all nodded as Che Che ushered Gohan and Goten back into the house to finish cleaning. (Poor kids)

(In HFIL)

Vegeta shot up from where he was laying on the ground. A giant purple ogre stood in front of him.

"Finally you've woken up." His high-pitch voice did not match his broad figure.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked in a rough growl like voice. The ogre smiled.

"I'm your tour guide for HFIL. Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you when all the big meanies try to beat you up. I just need you to sign here." he thrust a stack of papers on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"I have to read all of that?!" The ogre laughed. Vegeta felt the urge to slowly scoot away from him. He sounded like Richard Simmons.

"No silly. This is just the records of your life and the activities sheet that we have assigned for you. The records of your life start from most recent to back to when you were a squinty-eyed midget." Vegeta tuned him out as he started to babble on and scanned through the pages. The very first thing on the records of his life made his eyes bulge.

"_Beaten and killed by Son Goku (Kakarrot)"_ Vegeta jumped to his feet, letting the papers fly every where. He let out a loud scream.

"No, nononononon NO!!!!!!! This is not how it happened. I can't be in HFIL!!!! I have to kill that bastard!!!!!!" vegeta went and banged his fists on one of the surrounding walls. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The ogre just stood there and watched his insanity attack as Vegeta started running around in tight little circles.

Okay so I'm going through another one of those days where I update all of my stories and this is the first of the day. Mainly since I started it two days ago and couldn't finish it till today. Anyway I hope you like it. It wasn't as funny as the others but, THEIR SHALL BE MORE!!!!!! So don't give up on me...please.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: The content in this next chapter will melt your brain; it is that damn funny.

I like to think it will be that good anyway. If it's not then don't pay attention to the warning. It's for my sake.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn!

Vegeta had to stop his circle fest (remember; insanity attack) because of the wall he ran into. Vegeta blinked as he was knocked back on his butt and stared at the tiny blanket in his clenched fist. He heard a grumble and a purple blur shot out and took the blue blanket out of his hand. Vegie stared confusedly as the purple blur, also known as Freeza, threw the blanket up in the air and watched it float down onto the shoulder of the wall, a.k.a. Broly. Freeza then ran back over and grabbed Vegeta's ears and made him look him in the face.

"Never, ever...everevereverever...take Broly's blanket away from him. Got that? It's like messin' with sasquatch. You just don't do it." Vegeta nodded, not really knowing what was going on. Behind Freeza, the saiyan could see Broly hiking the 3'x3' blanket higher on his shoulder. The stupid thing didn't even go all the way around him. What was the big deal? Freeza backed up and crossed his arms over his chest, gaining a serious posture.

"Well Vegeta, I knew we'd see you here sometime. It was inevitable. But before you are fully able to become part of HFIL you have to be initiated. HUG!!!!!" Freeza opened his arms wide and stepped toward Vegeta with a goofy grin on his face. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no!" he backed up and then shot a ki blast towards him. The blast hit Freeza and he slid back a few feet. Vegeta's mouth gaped open when all he saw was a burnt mark on Freeza's face. Freeza blinked and went cross-eyed trying to look at it. He put up his index finger and placed his hand on his hip.

"You know Vegeta, when you shoot off a blast, your hand makes a B in sign language. B as in Beta as in...YOU COME IN SECOND COMPARED TO ME!!!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!" And with that he shot off a butt load of ki blasts. Vegeta's tour guide stepped in front of the shots and they stopped immediately in the air and dropped to the ground like rocks.

"Now children," he said in his Richard Simmons voice, "play nice."

"Yeah you two." A voice came from behind. "Play nice or I might be tempted to join you. And you know you have no chance against me." Vegeta and Freeza turned to see Cell with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Vegeta and Freeza said at the same time. The glared at each other at the realization of their synchronization. (Cool, I rhymed.) Freeza stepped forward.

"Well, if you think so then let's decide with a duel." Cell stepped forward.

"All right, bring it." they both glared at each other, taking a defensive pose. Vegeta looked from one to the other for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden, they both turned on their heel and started walking in the same direction. Vegeta's head dropped with a gong (where did the gong come from?)

"Wh-where are you going?" Freeza and Cell looked behind them.

"Oh." said Cell "We always decide our battles with...STRIP POKER!!!!! Come on, you're an enemy. You could probably beat us to." Vegeta took that as a challange and stepped forward.

"All right, your on!."

Ten minutes later...

Vegeta was down to his boxers and he finally got one up on Cell.

"All right yes! I got you! Take it OFF!!" Cell looked at Freeza with a smirk. Vegeta looked between the two. He smacked his hand to his forhead and growled.

"That's now fair...YOU HAVE NOTHING TO STRIP!!!!!! the two villians cackled.

"You know Vegeta." Freeza said. "That was nasty what you said. I didn't know that you were a fagot." Vegeta growled in anger and continued to pummel them with ki blasts and naughty words.

Okay so, if you didn't get it. Everything on Cell and Freeza's body is part of there body. In other words they don't wear any clothes. So they can't strip anything. Now that that's cleared. I hope that this chapter made you laugh your butt off and if it didn't...You have no sense of humor WHAT SO EVER!!! For those of you who want more...REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Stay Alive

Today has been SO LONG!!!! I couldn't take it much longer. I was about to scream and rip somebody's head off. Hopefully it would've been the ninth grade bitch-whores that are in band. Anyway, we're celebrating my birthday tonight even though it was Tuesday and some of my friends are coming over tomorrow. So it should be good from here on out. I know I haven't updated in a long time but maybe you'll forgive me. Forgive and forget, that's all I ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Vegeta sat in the corner of the HFIL cafeteria gently rocking himself back and forth. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and his hands shook uncontrollably.

"Must...stay...alive." He whispered. His voice was cracked from screaming bloody murder constantly. Hell had been well...Hell. What else can you say. Especially when Freeza, Cell, and Boo were always there watching, waiting for you're guard to go down. Vegeta's eyes drooped wearily as his body tried to convince him to go to sleep. He then snapped them open and started rocking faster.

"Must...stay...awake." His memory went back to the first time he fell asleep in HFIL. (Do they sleep there? Oh well, they do in this story. So no complaining if I got something wrong that only a geek would know.) His memory jogged back to those horrid times.

_They had just finished the game of strip poker. Vegeta's guide, who he learned was named Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison, took him too his first activity. _

"_Finally," Vegeta thought. "I can get away from those...__**things**__." Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison_ _lead him to a game called "Elevator from Hell". Fun right? Except when your playing with a bunch of HFIL maniacs. In that group of maniacal fools was Super Boo, Broly, and Bobodi. All they needed was a fourth wheel. Right as Vegeta walked up he swore he saw a sadistic smirk on Boo's face. And believe me, Vegeta knows a sadistic smirk. Anyway, the stupid idiot agreed to play even before he knew what it was. Fortunately, Bobodi was happy to explain to him...__**after**__ he agreed. They yellow rodent approached him and started to explain to him the rules. Vegeta had to look down since the rat only came up to his knees. _

"_Now imbecile, the rules are simple, you will lay on a sheet that Boo and Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison are holding. I will help if your fat butt is too heavy." Vegeta fumed at this and was about to pummel the three foot devil into the ground but before he could, said devil used his freaky telekinetic abilities to silence him. _

"_Don't interrupt me fool. As I was saying, you will lay on a sheet and Broly will send a ki blast under the sheet sending up into the air. After that we will give you the other instructions. Nod if you understand me." Vegeta nodded involuntarily because of the hold Bobodi had on him. Bobodi nodded and turned to the sheet and the other two while Vegeta "obediently" followed. Broly picked him up and put him on the sheet while Boo and Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison picked up one side each. Vegeta was struggling on the blanket as Broly powered up for a ki blast. He finally decided to shut his eyes right before the ki blast made contact and he became air born. He shot up into the air with so much force that his hair was once again flattened to his head. (Remember the first time he was sat on) He opened his eyes on upon realizing that he had to get the rest of the instructions for the game. He turned himself in the air so that his front was facing downwards. His eyes widened when he looked down. He couldn't see anything not to mention the little retards that were supposed to be down at the bottom. Vegeta started to panic as he started to fall. He flapped his arms furiously hoping that he would slow down his fall but to now avail. In desperation he also began to kick his feet. Finally he saw tiny specks that resembled people._

"_WHAT ARE THE OTHER INSTRUCTIONS?!?!" He yelled at the top of his voice. No one seemed to hear him and they sat at the bottom talking amongst themselves. _

"_HOW THE HELL DO I STOP MYSELF?!?!" He cried once again. Boo looked up and cupped a hand to his ear. Vegeta's face turned read and he took a deep breath. _

" _I KNOW YOU HEAR ME. GIVE ME THE FREAKING INSTRUC..." Before he could finish his ranting his face connected with the ground. He laid there for a while with everyone looking down at him. He finally jerked to life and started flailing on the ground holding his face. _

"_My face, my face! I broke my face!!" The others snickered at the Saiyan. _

"_It's hurting me pretty bad too." Boo said. Vegeta glared at him and tried to lunge at him. Bobodi grabbed Broly's blanket that was in his hand and flung it in front of Vegeta's face. In an instant Broly powered up to super saiyan and grew 20 feet tall. His hand grabbed Vegeta's head. He flung him around by his head like he was a rag doll until Vegeta flew out of the blanket that had wrapped around it. Vegeta fell to the ground as Broly sat down to suck his thumb. When When the group looked at Vegeta he was knocked out and a few minutes later he was snoring. Cell and Freeza walked over to see what the commotion was about. When they saw that Vegeta was defenseless they grew smirks and stalked over to their prey. _

_(Four hours later)_

_Vegeta woke up with a crick in his neck. His vision was fuzzy as he tried to sit up and he fell back down many times. He shivered as a breeze blew over him. He sat there puzzled waiting for his eye-sight to come back. When it finally did and he looked down at himself his eyes grew in horror. He looked around in panic hoping that nobody saw him. Fortunately, no one was around. He got up and ran grabbing a few leaves from a nearby bush to hide certain "areas". He rounded a corner still looking behind him but ran into a wall...again. He slowly looked back around to find the whole population of HFIL staring, pointing, and laughing at him. A few cameras flashed as Cell stepped out._

"_Come now Vegeta, you can't be walking around naked like that. You're not as perfect as I am." he then cackled as Vegeta attempted an escape. He ran back around the corner and flew past the bush he came past the first time ripping away a few more of it's leaves. He couldn't hear anyone as he rounded another corner. His hope diminished as he bumped into Broly yet again. Once again everyone was there. Vegeta turned back around but everyone shifted to stay in front of him. This continued until Vegeta passed out from vertigo._

So how was it!?!?! When I first started writing it, it was back in October. I didn't get it out until November so the information up at the top is a little out dated. I guess it really doesn't matter though. Tonight is our last football game and I am sooooooo excited! I can finally cut my hair! I don't have to keep it up in a ponytail anymore. I don't have to draw and paint anymore posters for this year and I don't have to wear those gut-suckers they call uniforms. Life is good.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. It's been a while. I've been away and to tell you the truth I update the stories that get more reviews and surprisingly it's the only story that's not anime. In other words, if you want to story out faster each one of you should review about 600 times. That might do it. I'm kidding but it would be nice.

Disclaimer: It would also be nice if I owned everything and didn't have to do this but I don't (If you're dense and are likely to make this say something it doesn't... **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!**)

Vegeta looked behind him in horror while trying to keep his pace. He was running frantically up a mountain. His bonnet slipped down his head and in front of his eyes making him scream bloody murder.

"Oh, it's only this damn thing. I thought it was AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In front of him stood a pink alien by the name of Super Boo. The beast smirked at him in a haughty manner.

"Are you liking the dress I made you? It's suits you very well." he laughed in the face of the quivering saiyan who had come to hide behind a small rock. Building up his courage, he shot from behind it and stood up in front of Boo.

"You know, only homosexuals sew dresses." (No offense to anyone, I don't believe this. It's just meant as an insult toward Boo.) Boo shook his head.

"No Vegeta, you're wrong. Only homosexuals **wear** dresses! And look at you. Your parents must be so proud." Freeza flew up behind Vegeta and crossed his arms.

"Oh look, it's Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Guess which one is Tweedledum." Freeza said in his scratchy voice while pointing toward Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and started swirling when Cell came to stand to the side of him. He was completely surrounded. Sweat started to roll down his forehead when Freeza took a step forward. His world seemed to get smaller as the three started closing in on him. While the sweat piled up on his head his bonnet slid down even further blocking his view from the fiends. He felt hands grab him so he finally decided to act like a man and fight back. The only problem was that this week had drained him and there were THREE of them and ONE of him. Math was never his strong point but something told him he was out numbered.

Vegeta felt himself being turned upside down and being carried up the mountain. This couldn't be good because, one: he was in a dress. Two: he was also in frilly panties. Boo was a deranged being for making these. He was lifted higher and higher until he felt something tie around his ankles and then jerked around a tree limb. He swayed there with dazed eyes as he watched Boo, Freeza, and Cell's retreating forms. All of a sudden he broke out of his mesmerized state and started thrashing to get out of his predicament. He let out a shriek of happiness when the branch he was held to creaked from the burden of his fit. The creaks became more frequent and so did his cries of joy but he soon stilled. A acorn had hit him on the forehead. He inclined his noggin to stare at the offending object when another one conked him on the shoulder. He glared while looking around for the person with a death wish. Seeing no one he, huffed with frustration. His eyes widened when he heard chittering and looked up at the only place he hadn't checked. Above him a herd of squirrels had settled in the tree and where looking down at him with an evil gleam in their eyes. He laughed nervously at the crazy critters.

"Hey there fellas. Nice day. No NO DON'T DO THA-...!!!!" Poor Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence. It seemed that the squirrels had, had enough of him and pummeled him with acorns. Vegeta screamed as the acorns hit him in every direction and hurt too. He glanced up to see bruises forming and blood running down his leg. His eyes wondered farther up when he felt himself bobbing up and down. His eyes widened in horror as the squirrels that weren't throwing things at him were jumping up and down on the branch he occupied. The cries of victory from before turned to screams of terror with every creak and moan of the wood. Soon the branch was bent to an extreme angle and ripped apart from the tree with a final heave of the evil squirrels. Vegeta screamed when he fell from the towering height. His head reached the ground before any other part of his body did. The rest of him crumpled to the ground and a knot formed on the top of his head. He looked up at the tree confused while wondering why the fall was so short. His eyes traveled to the jagged pieces of wood that stuck out of the tree where the branch previously was. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. All the squirrels scattered from the tree when they saw his death glare. As it turned out, the towering height wasn't so towering at all. His head was a foot and a half from the ground and he had been screaming bloody murder. Vegeta growled as he stood up and ripped the dress off. Fortunately he had spandex under it because Boo, Freeza, and Cell were watching in a bush and you never know how they swing...

Um...this is really short but I'm running out of ideas. I'm thinking about making them do a play but...I don't know. If ya'll want to throw me some ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Until then, though, it might be a while before I update. So keep reading and reviewing. And I'm really serious about your opinions and ideas. I'll take anything. Well if your idea isn't included in the "anything" I'll tell ya. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. Since you have decided not to give me ideas for this story, I have gone ahead and written this chapter solely from my new ideas. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to me; for my brilliance and mad writing skills. Once you give me a good idea, I'll dedicate something to you. But for now guess who the losers are. Everyone who didn't review!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Vegeta sat on a stage in the theater of HFIL. Why does HFIL have a theater? Well, some people like to be creative. It might be a deranged creativity, like recreating a battle scene were everyone dies but the bad guy, but it's all the same. Only these stories might be a bit revised. The bad guys are, after all, in hell. But even considering this, Vegeta had to wonder who actually wrote this play because it was, by far, the most disturbed.

The play takes place in the North Pole. There ex-working elves have become terrorists and have decided to reek havoc on the unsuspecting village. On the bad guys side there are four members. The Boss, two un-important characters, and Squeakers. Now Squeakers was a short fellow who seemed squirrel like. He was paranoid and kept whisking his head side to side. Also he was trigger happy and had the urge to pee on everything. So as it was, Freeza was the Boss, Racoome and Jace were the two unimportant people, and Vegeta was Squeakers. That was the bad guys side.

The good guys consisted of Santa, reindeer, and elves. There were also some animals like giant polar bears who guarded the village.

(No I did not get this off the Golden Compass. I greatly despise that movie and the book. I'm sorry if this offends you but we all have our opinions.)

Santa is played by Cell. Why, I don't know because he's not fat and jolly. He's actually rather conceited. Only some of the reindeer are in the play. Blitzen, who is played by Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison, who also happened to be his tour guide, Cupid, who was portrayed by Deborah, who for this play only was allowed a pass to hell, and little Rudolph who was played by...Broly. Also there were insignificant little elves that screamed bloody murder and did other little things. Once the cast had been set they started on rehearsals. Who might the director be? Well.

Deborah's eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to glow as he flitted and frolicked over to the director.

"Master Bobidi!! I haven't seen you in _**forever**_!" he proclaimed while waving his hand in a feminine manner. The little rat stared in horror at his former minion.

"Deborah...how you've...changed." he said cautiously in his withered voice. Deborah came towards the alien and captured him in a hug which Bobidi was trying to get out of without Deborah noticing. He was, after all, the king of demons. Who knows what he can do...even in this state. Bobidi finally took in his state of attire and his eyes widened in horror.

"Deborah! What are you wearing?!" The demon king stepped back and began to model his outfit.

"Do you like it. I thought it was perfect." He had nothing on but a pink fur pelt around his waist and red slippers on his feet. He carried a bow and arrows on his shoulder that were in various colors of red and pink. The rat's eye twitched with rage.

"Perfect for what?!" Deborah looked at his former master with confusion.

"My part. I'm playing cupid, aren't I?" The tiny alien shook as he tried to control his fury. Apparently, he needed therapy. Then again, so did Deborah.

"You idiot!! You play Cupid the reindeer! Not Cupid the Cherubim!" The king of demons seemed to deflate at the news.

"Aw man!! I really liked this outfit!! And the part. But, oh well. So is Cupid a boy deer or a girl deer because I've really been practicing my falsetto." Bobidi closed his eyes and counted to ten backwards.

"Someone please get him a reindeer costume that covers everything." Bobidi said in a pleading voice. One of the costume workers came up beside him and whispered something in his ear.

"What is it now?!" he screamed at the cowering worker.

"Um...we kind of used all the fabric on Broly's costume." Bobidi glanced up at the giant that was covered in brown fabric and a red nose. He didn't look very happy. He had his blue blanket out in front of him as if he were trying to cover himself up. The runt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." And with that he waddled to the stage where everyone was getting ready. In actuality, the sides where having fights before rehearsal even started. Bobidi waved his hand to silence the group. Since he didn't have the authority he thought he had, no one listened to him. Realizing this after a few more waves of his hand, he called Deborah to his side.

"Deborah, go gross everyone out to make them shut up." he said in his scratchy voice. Deborah nodded in understanding and frolicked off the do his job. He might have enjoyed it a little too much. Even Bobidi had to look away from the horrendous sight. Once he knew everyone was silent and Deborah had calmed down he turned back around and cleared his throat.

"Now as everyone knows, this is a Christmas program so we need to keep the spirit up while performing." The actors started to murmur to themselves.

"It's not even Christmas yet." Cell complained. "Wait, do we even have Christmas here?"

"No you moron." Freeza replied. "When in hell remember. Which doesn't make sense. He has a point."

"Where are we going to get snow and all of these other props? I've never even heard of some of this stuff. What's a Santa?" Steven Clay Andrew Dante Miguel Aaron Matthew Morrison said. Vegeta sat there in his outfit dozing off until he heard a high pitched squeal. He jostled awake and groggily looked around to see who had made such a wretched noise. His eyes landed on the rat that was now rambling on about some king of nonsense. Something about it didn't matter that us dumb idiots couldn't understand the play, we just had to do it. That sounded like an insult. Vegeta was too tired to react. He hadn't gotten much sleep while he was there. What with the games and food and ...squirrels. Speaking of squirrels, it seemed he was dressed like one. Why? He soon found out.

"Alright! Now that everything is settled, lets' start with scene one. In this scene Freeza reveals his plan to the others which are Racoome, Jace, and Vegeta. Now go." The four got into positions and started to read their parts in monotone. Freeza started first.

"Alright boys, it's time that we got them all back for what they did to us...What did they do?" he questioned while looking towards Bobidi. The midget frowned.

"It doesn't matter. You'll find out later." Freeza nodded and then returned to the script.

"Is everything ready? Group nods at Boss." Bobidi interrupted him.

"No you don't read what's in parenthesis. I'm working with a bunch of idiots. This is not worth my talent and expertise." he mumbled as the play continued. The group had finished talking to the boss and it was now time for Squeakers to enter. Vegeta was told that he was short and had to sit at all times. He lazily glanced at his page.

"Let me at'em boss. Let me at'em." he said without the required enthusiasm. Bobidi slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his chair and raised his bullhorn.

"Emotion you dolt! Give me EMOTION!!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Let me at'em boss! LET ME AT'EM!!" Bobidi nodded.

"Good enough." Freeza, as was instructed sighed.

"Who let Squeakers out of his cage." There was a pause. Jace elbowed Racoome who then stood up straight and read his line.

"He said..he had...to pee." he read slowly with the script close to his face. Freeza slapped a hand to his forehead.

"There are two reasons why he's in a cage. The first is because he's a phsyco maniac who's trigger happy and the second is because he pees on everything." he said in an exasperated tone. Bobidid nodded in approval. Freeza was doing very well for and idiot. There was another pause but soon was replaced by Vegeta's snoring. Everyone looked at their script for the next line and then looked back at the sleeping saiyan. Racoome kicked him thankful that he wasn't the only slow one. Vegeta snorted awake and then looked around.

"What do you want?!" Racoome pointed to the page.

"It's your line." Vegeta whipped the page in front of his face.

"Uh...yeah. Let's out maniacal laugh...BWAHAHAHAHHHAAAAA!!!" his head then drooped down so he could resume sleep. Racoome kicked him again.

"Wrong one. You're supposed to pee." he was getting nervous. Bobidi was going to go off some time. He looked over to the runt. It confirmed his fears. Bobidi had the large script between his teeth as is he was about to rip it in half. Vegeta finally did his part. He lifted his leg like a dog and then replaced it.

"There. Happy?" The group sighed happy to know that they weren't going to be victim to the scratchy voice.

"All right next scene. The bad elves have approached the work shop and are about to barge in when they are stopped by the polar bears. Action!" Three big ogres walk out on all fours wearing big white fluffy suits. They each growl at the "intruders". Each of the bad guys glance at each other.

"How are we going to get in there?" Jace questions while looking at Freeza. The periwinkle alien smirks in return.

"Let Sqeakers out." Racoome comes from behind stage carrying a huge cage with a not so happy looking Vegeta in it. He puts it down with a thud and lifts the door to let Squeakers out. Vegeta comes out and stares at the ogres.

"What the hell are they supposed to be." They hear a growl from off the stage and stiffen. Jace bends to whisper to Vegeta.

"They're the polar bears that you're supposed to attack." Jace says while glancing at Bobidi. "Do it before we get in trouble." Vegeta sighs and then steps forward but then looks back.

"What's my line again?" Off the stage Bobidi finally rips the script in his mouth and throws a hissy. The actors all cringe at the horrific screams that emit from the rat's mouth. Who knew that such a little alien could make such a monster scream. Not being able to take it anymore, Deborah steps from behind the curtain and jumps from the stage.

"Don't worry Master Bobidid. I'll save you!" He grabs the rest of the papers from Bobidi's grasp and envelopes him in a bear hug.

"There, there. It'll be okay." If Bobidi wasn't screaming bloody murder then, he was now.

Alright so that's part one of the play. Part two will come...some other time. I thought this was kind of funny if not disturbing. But a funny kind of disturbed. Anyway. Tomorrow's Christmas so we should all be happy. Keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright!!! This is part two of the play. I thought that last one was pretty damn funny but ya'll might have different tastes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So they had to get a new director. Let's just say Bobidi didn't make it through all the bear hugging and idiotic stuff. Emperor Pilaf was next in line. It seemed that the whole line of directors was made up of short megalomaniacs.

He held a baton up and tapped it on a stand. Apparently, he thought he was a band director. No one seemed to listen to him. He tapped furiously on the stand again.

"Shut up you band of miscreants before I sick my man eating trees on you!" Everyone paused at that. Boo, who was the smart one of the group, gave him a confused look.

"There aren't any man eating trees." He put his hands on his hips.

"There are venus fly traps." chimed Freeza.

"Yeah but those aren't trees and they aren't man eating." Freeza shrugged at the reply.

"Like I said, you don't have any man eating trees." Boo said with a finger pointing toward Emperor Pilaf.

"Yes, I do." The midget protested.

"Where are they?" Cell said. He didn't want to be left out in the battle of wits. He was, after all, _perfect_. Pilaf closed his eyes and whipped a button shaft out of no where.

"Below you." Cell, Freeza, and Boo all jumped back as the floor moved from underneath them. Under it was a hole that they all looked into. It was deep and the walls were slippery smooth. Down in the very bottom roamed weird shaped animals. They growled in anger and hunger. Boo leaned farther down into the pit.

"Those aren't trees!!" His eye twitched.

"Then what are they?!" Emperor Pilaf demanded.

"They're lions dressed up as trees!" Everyone came to stand around the pit to see the dressed up lions. Sure enough, the lions had spiky foam stuck to their fur to make them look like horizontal trees. Ferocious horizontal trees.

"But still trees in an essence...Anyway!!! On with the play. The next scene is the battle scene between the good guys and the bad guys. This is the climax everyone so make it good. And action!!!" He said while tapping on the stand. Everyone rushed to either side of the stage for the scene.

Cell, who played Santa came out on stage in a tank. A real, destructive tank. This Santa, as the play writer had decided (whoever the freak that was), was different from other Santa's. You could say he was the biker version of the big guy. He was decked out in leather and spurs and chains jingled from every loop and pocket.

"Ready, boys?!" he yelled to his elves. Small guns were brought out in response. Seeing the glint of the weapon, the other side brought out their guns, swords, sticks, and knives. It always paid off to be prepared. Freeza placed one foot on a large rock and thrust a sword in the air.

"We will take back our dignity and our pride! We will not bow down to our enemies! And we will never give up until what we seek is given to us!" The crowd behind him gave a battle cry. Pilaf smirked behind his stand. Everything was going according to plan.

"And Bobidi said I could never direct..." he mumbled. Back up on the stage, Cell smirked.

"Nice speech, Shorty." Freeza's eyes widened and his face turned from periwinkle to red. He threw his sword down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not SHORT!!!" he yelled in a bratty tone. Emperor Pilaf growled behind his stand and almost bit his beloved baton. Cell rolled his eyes and stood up from the cockpit of the tank.

"It's my line idiot. Besides, you are short so get over it." Freeza's arms straightened out at his side while his shoulders hunched.

"Well, I don't like that line. Take it out!!" Cell placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

"I can't do that. I'm only an actor. And a brilliant one at that!! You should do whatever I say...and I say that you should read the damn script and do the line your SUPPOSED to do." Cell said. He clicked the safety back on the gun and propped it on his shoulder.

"I think that's a threat." Freeza said, returning the dangerous smirk.

"I know it is." Vegeta perked up at these words. He loved a good fight. It was even better if it involved him. He ran in between the two aliens right when they let off a round of bullets. The force of the blows shot him back but he still managed to catch every single one.

"Lets' not be too hasty. The rest of us might enjoy a good fight too. Mainly me." he said in a dark voice. It was pay back time for all those pranks. Vegeta extended his arms and got ready to blow chi blasts their way. Full force. That is until one little frog decided to interfere.

"No!!" Everyone looked down to where Emperor Pilaf had mysteriously materialized on stage. "Look, the next scene is a major fight scene so if you want to kill each other, wait till I say action and use the props!! Alright?!" he jumped down to his stand. "And...action!"

A tremendous roar emitted from the stage and both sides stampeded toward each other. It wasn't much of a thriller since the stage was so small. Still there was much blood shed.

Actually, the entire cast had packs of fake blood taped to their bodies to make it look like bloodshed. Plus, it acted as armor. Everyone seemed happy just to beat the shit out of each other.

Soon the battle ended and the good guys stood victorious... except for Squeakers.

Vegeta and Cell stood opposite other, both panting from exertion. Vegie smirked as he let a chi blast flow from his hand and into Cell's chest. He stumbled back but soon caught his footing and disappeared. Vegeta's closed his eyes, trying to sense Cell's chi but blocked his kick before it touched him. The two aliens stirred up a whirlwind of dust as they danced around the stage.

"Cut!!" shouted an annoying voice. "I said CUT!!" he screamed as the two completely destroyed the stage. Too bad they didn't care.

Vegeta was just thinking that when a punch from Cell (with a little added chi blast) knocked him out.

And this is what he got for being off guard...

Next time!! Davy Jones' Locker... HFIL STYLE!!!!!!

So that gives you a little idea of what Vegeta will be doing in the next chapter. Ya'll are going to have to want this one really bad so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the LAST chapter for this story. Yeah, I know, I know. AWWWWWWW!!! But don't worry. I have other stories that you can read and enjoy. Complete ones that you don't have to wait for and un-complete ones that you'll die for.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Vegeta's eyes cracked open. A bright light assaulted his vision and made his eyes water. A figure loomed above him. At first it looked like Goku, but the hair was a little different.

"What are you doing Prince Vegeta?" came a gruff voice. He growled at the insolence.

"What does it look like I'm doing? He threw himself off of his back and looked around. He jumped as he realized that the man in front of himself was...himself.

"I'm insane." the Vegeta in front of him held up a finger and paced in front of him.

"No...you're delusional." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the difference." The Vegeta in front of him stopped and shrugged.

"It's a different word." A chi blast hit him from behind. Vegeta whirled around in anger only to confront another of himself.

"What was that for?!" he screamed at himself. This Vegeta only had a spandex suit on and no armor.

"Just practicing! Don't get your spandex in a bunch." Vegeta stared at the third Vegeta.

"Where am I?" he asked. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned around to face yet another Vegeta. This one was swanking over with an annoying smirk on his face.

(Think Jack Sparrow)

"You," he said, "are in Davy Jones' Locker." His eyes darted from right to left. "Well, sort of. It's HFIL style anyway." Vegeta cocked his head.

"Davy Jones' Locker...HFIL style? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! And I've heard some stupid things. AND IT'S COMING FROM MYSELF!!!!! How ironic can you get?!" All the Vegeta's shrugged.

"Okay, from now on. I am the boss. You don't talk without my permission. You don't walk without my permission. You don't-" Vegeta didn't get to finish his speech because he was pegged in the head by a small hard object.

"What was that?!" he growled while looking behind him. On the barren land stood a single tree. And in that single tree sat millions of evil squirrels. Vegeta's eyes widened. He didn't like squirrels, obviously due to past experiences. And squirrels didn't like him.

"Squirrels?! There are squirrels in Davy Jones' Locker?!" Vegeta yelled. One of the Vegeta's behind him powered up.

"Yes. They are our mortal enemies." he hissed.

"You fiends have crossed on our territory for the LAST TIME!!!!" another yelled. One after the other, all the Vegeta's turned super saiyan. The tree rustled as the evil squirrels gathered arm loads of acorns and started launching them.

It was all Vegeta could do to dodge the acorns. Ever now and then he was able to ready a chi blast but it wasn't very often.

The saiyans were in the midst of a ferocious battle. One that seemed they could not win.

"Why does this remind me of the Freeza incident?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard a certain scratchy voice. He glanced to the side while dodging an acorn.

Watching the battle sat Freeza, Boo, and Cell in lawn chairs eating popcorn.

"What are you doing here in Davy Jones' Locker?!" Vegeta yelled. The three villains shrugged. Cell pointed out in front of him.

"You might want to keep your mind in the fight. You're about to get killed."

"Huh?" Vegeta turned his attention back to the squirrels. His stomach knotted at the sight.

The evil squirrels had replaced their ammo with bigger acorns. They were about the size of Vegeta's head. Hair and all.

Vegeta took a few steps back.

"What _**are**_ those?" he whispered to a Vegeta behind him.

"Acorns on steroids. They are brave little devils." Vegeta wracked his brain for a way out of this.

"Can't I make more of you." he asked.

"Well, yeah. It is your imagination." a Vegeta pointed out to him.

"Then why are they here?" Vegeta asked, pointing to the lounging villains.

"Apparently, you think about them a lot." Vegeta growled.

"Hey Vegeta!! I just realized something!! It's like you're talking to yourself. That's a sign of insanity, you know!!" Vegeta's eye twitched.

"So I can think the away?" he said with a wave of his hand.

"I suppose so." All the Vegeta's agreed.

Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. He didn't know exactly how to do this.

"Go away." he said quietly with his brow scrunched. He peeked one eye open. Freeza waved at him and smirked. Vegeta cursed under his breath. He once again closed his eyes.

" Go away." he said louder. A Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh...they're still here. And they're laughing." Vegeta opened his eyes and growled.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed at them. He stomped over to the trio and back handed each one in the forehead. One after the other, they went up in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Vegeta? INCOMING!!!" one of the Vegeta's yelled. His eyes widened as a pumped up acorn came flying towards him. He picked up a folded lawn chair and swung at the acorn making it fly back to the tree. It barreled into a ton of squirrels, sending them away in a puff of smoke.

"Why didn't I do this before? It's so much easier." he mumbled. He paused as he heard giggling. He whirled around to face the other Vegeta's.

"Who's laughing?" he growled. Everyone shrugged. He heard it again but saw no one laugh.

"Tell me who it is before I send everyone of you to oblivion!" All the Vegeta's glared at him.

"Well, if that's how you feel..." and one went up in a puff of smoke. The rest started mumbling. The agreed and soon followed.

"Fine, you jerk!" Poof.

"We never needed you anyway." Poof. Poof. Poof.

Vegeta soon found himself all along.

And the giggling still continued. He whirled around again. His eyes widened as twice the amount of squirrels appeared in the tree.

"Uh...guys. I didn't mean it." He started running away but the squirrels jumped from the tree and onto him.

"GUYS!!!" he screamed as the squirrels bit him in places that evil squirrels shouldn't bite.

"FREEZA, CELL, BOO. I DON'T CARE WHO!! His muffled screams echoed in the Locker. It was no use.

"Geez Dr. Seus. Calm down." a voice from the sky said. Vegeta stilled.

"Goku? Is that you?" he heard the voice chuckles.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ready to come back to earth now?" Vegeta nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Get me out of here!" his head was pulled down by a squirrel.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're having fun!" Goku said. Vegeta pulled himself from the mob.

"Yes I'm sure you clown. Get me out of here. I have suffered from strip poker. Evil squirrels. Sleep deprivation. And more evil squirrels. I don't want to be in HFIL anymore!" he pleaded.

"Okay!" Goku said happily.

A bright light appeared. Vegeta shut his eyes and when he opened them again he was at Capsule Corp. Goku stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. Everyone stood around with smiles and smirks on their faces.

"Glad you learned your lesson." Vegeta stood up.

"You did this to me?" he asked. Goku nodded and everyone laughed.

"Yep. We didn't think you'd be able to make it in HFIL and we wanted to prove it." he turned around to Bulma.

"Pay up Bulma. You lost the bet." Vegeta stared at her unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You were in on it too." he asked her. She mumbled as she thrust her hand in her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Yeah. I was rooting for you but apparently you weren't man enough to handle it." he pointed to Goku.

"So you set me up."

"Yeah, Veggie. Can't get it through your thick head?" Vegeta's face grew brick red and steam whistled out of his ears.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU , KAKARROT!!!" He ran toward Goku but stopped by Bulma.

"As for you. I'll show just how much of a man I am later." Bulma blushed and Trunks made choking noises off to the side. Vegeta once again ran after to Goku and tried to strangle him. No lesson or trial could ever make him want to stop pretending to kill Goku.

THE END.

I am done!!! Finally. Hope you enjoyed it. I did. Now if you will please head toward the exit, otherwise known as The Purple Review Button, he may leave your comments their. Also check out the gift store, also known as Other Stories Written by Aoshi's girlinstraightjacket.

Later.


End file.
